


Normal Boy

by JumpingSeaPickle



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen, Human AU, human!Norm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingSeaPickle/pseuds/JumpingSeaPickle
Summary: Norm is turned human by one of Doof's inators. He convinces Doof to let him stay human but he has a lot to learn. Luckily he has a few people who are ready to help him out!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Normal Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if anything seems off!

“Hello Sir! Would you like muffins?” Norm stepped out onto the balcony where Doofenshmirtz was currently battling his nemesis, Perry the Platypus, over his newest Inator. “Not now Norm!” Perry got in a lucky hit and knocked Doof to the floor. He ran to the Inator and tipped it over causing it to explode, though not before sending out a beam that hit Norm right in his chest. In a flash of green Norm began to shrink in size and he suddenly felt much different. There was an overwhelming amount of new sensations that he wasn’t sure how to process. Norm dropped the muffin pan he had been carrying. It made a loud clang on the floor that caused Perry and Doofenshmirtz to look over. 

Perry churred in a panicked sort of way while Doof just stared at him. “I think my processor is broken Sir.” Norm was startled by his own voice. It wasn’t robotic anymore, it sounded...human. He leaned forward to look down at himself and he realised his painted on suit had become a real fabric one. He became aware of an uncomfortable sensation in his chest. “I don’t feel right. Sir, what’s happen-” Norm suddenly couldn’t talk anymore and he wasn’t sure why, the feeling in his chest had gotten more prominent. Perry strode up to him and took a deep breath, pointing at Norm’s chest as if to tell him to do the same. It took three tries, and Perry trying to explain through the whole thing, but he managed to take his first breath. For almost ten minutes Norm and Perry practiced breathing until Norm was sure he had it down. 

“What’s happened? I’ve never had to breathe before.” Perry shot an uneasy glance at Doofenshmirtz.  _ You’re human now.  _ Norm recognised the wave of emotion that washed over him, he had been programmed to feel a little, but it was different than before. He wasn’t just happy, he was extra happy. “I’m a real boy?” Perry nodded. Doof walked up to them with a frown. “I’ll turn you back as soon as I can build a reverse-inator. You weren’t supposed to get hit. Although this proves that it worked so silver lining I guess.” Norm felt a jolt of sadness but a little sharper. “But Sir, I want to be human.” Doofenshmirtz stopped picking up pieces of scrap to stare at Norm. “Please don’t change me back. I want to be a real boy.” Perry joined Norm’s side.  _ You should keep him like this, he seems a lot happier. Besides, don’t you like the idea of having a son?  _ “Norm isn’t my son, he’s a robot I built from scraps because I wanted a minion.” Perry glared at him pointedly. Norm twisted his face into what he thought was a pleading look. “Fine! But he’s not my son. Norm can be my assistant or whatever.” There was another rush of that extra happy feeling. “Thank you Sir!” 

Just then Vanessa strolled into the lab on her phone. “Hey dad, do you know-” She stopped short when she saw Norm. “Call you back Lacy.” She snapped the phone shut. “Dad is that Norm?” Doof huffed. “Yes, I turned him human by mistake, well I guess Perry the Platypus did because he broke my inator so this isn’t my fault, but he doesn’t want to be turned back so I guess he’s going to stay a human.” She raised her eyebrows but showed no other signs of shock. Norm awkwardly tried to wave at her. He failed beautifully but she returned the wave anyway. “So...is he my brother now?” Perry nodded with a smirk but Doof glared at him. “No, Norm is going to be my assistant.” Vanessa didn’t seem to believe him. 

“Alright. So who’s going to teach Norm how to be like an actual person and not a weird robot that was turned human because if people are going to associate us I don’t want him acting completely embarrassing.” They all stared at each other as if that hadn’t crossed their minds. Norm smiled, “How about you all teach me!” Perry shrugged.  _ Why not?  _ Vanessa groaned a little. “Ok but I’m not here all the time and Perry can’t be either. Dad can you handle this?” Doofenshmirtz straightened up indignantly. “I raised _you_ didn’t I?” Norm felt his smile widen at the choice in words. 

A loud growling sound made all of them stare at him. Norm looked down at his torso in shock. “Am I hungry? Right here hurts.” He pointed to his tummy. This earned a snort from Perry. Doof only sighed. “Yes Norm, that’s what hungry is. Come to the kitchen, I’ll teach you how to eat. Anyone else want lunch? It’s about lunchtime I think.” Vanessa shrugged and followed her dad. Norm tried to take a step but lost his balance and fell backwards onto his butt. Perry was the only one to notice. He leaned down and offered Norm his hands. Norm took them, enjoying the sensation of touch, and Perry gently pulled him to his feet. He wobbled a little. “I lost my balance!” The teal haired man only smiled at his enthusiasm before helping him walk to the kitchen. He showed him how to sit on the stools before plopping down in one himself. 

“What are we going to eat? I want to try everything!” Norm exclaimed. Doofenshmirtz put a pan full of water on the stove. “I’m making macaroni and cheese. You can’t try  _ everything  _ Norm.” Vanessa pulled out her phone and started typing something out. Next to him Perry jumped as his phone went off. He looked at the message and snorted before sending one back. Vanessa read her own screen again. “Oh definitely. Hey dad? Can I take Norm shopping after this? No one his age should wear a suit.” Norm tilted his head. He felt...confused? Yeah, that was it. “How old am I? What’s wrong with a suit?” Vanessa rolled her eyes.

“Suits are for special occasions, and I think you’re about twelve or thirteen? Hard to tell actually.” She stared at him a long moment before nodding, “Yeah, definitely around that age but you dress like a businessman.” Doof stirred in some cheese to the noodles and gave a non-commital grunt. “I don’t know, he might get overwhelmed with all the people.” Norm leaned forward. “I want to go!” He really just wanted to spend time with Vanessa, he wasn’t sure about the shopping. “Alright, but let’s master eating first. And only if Perry will go with you.” Perry gave another shrug.  _ I need new shirts anyway, why not?  _ Happier than he ever was as a robot Norm set to learning how eating worked. He knew he was going to love being human.


End file.
